1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high strength surgical suture materials, and more particularly to braided suture blends of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene and polyester having high strength and excellent tie down characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suture strength is an important consideration in any surgical suture material. One of the strongest materials currently formed into elongated strands is an ultrahigh molecular long chain weight polyethylene, typically used for fishing line and the like, which is sold under the trade names Dyneema or Spectra. However, this material, while much stronger than ordinary surgical suture, does not have acceptable knot tie down characteristics for use in surgical applications.
The present invention advantageously provides a high strength surgical suture material with improved tie down characteristics. The suture features a braided cover made of a blend of ultrahigh molecular weight long chain polyethylene and polyester. The polyethylene provides strength. The polyester provides improved tie down properties.
The preferred suture includes a multifilament cover formed of a plurality of fibers of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene braided with fibers of polyester. The cover surrounds a core of twisted fibers of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene.
Preferably, the ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene includes about 60% of the cover fibers, with polyester making up about 40% of the cover filaments. The core comprises about 30% of the suture, the cover making up about 70%. As an enhancement, the suture is provided with a coating on the cover, as is known in the prior art. The suture can be packaged ready for use attached to a suture anchor.
Ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene fibers suitable for use in the present invention are marketed under the Dyneema trademark by Toyo Boseki Kabushiki Kaisha.
The suture of the present invention advantageously has the strength of Ethibond #5 suture, yet has the diameter, feel and tie ability of #2 suture. As a result, the suture of the present invention is ideal for most orthopedic procedures such as rotator cuff repair, archilles tendon repair, patellar tendon repair, ACL/PCL reconstruction, hip and shoulder reconstruction procedures, and replacement for suture in anchors.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.